A very Glee Potter fic
by belcha92
Summary: Bueno, esta locura, la hicimos junto a una amiga del foro de Glee de Argentina. El Crossover es Glee/HP/Usuarios del Foro de Glee. Suena muy bizarro, y el que quiera divertirse, léalo.
1. Ay, ay, ay, sorpresa, sorpresa: Parte 1

Era una fresca tarde de Domingo, Septiembre se acercaba y con él se acercaba el inicio de clases en Hogwarts; eso era lo que pasaba por la mente del famoso mago y director de dicha escuela, Albus Dumbledore, justo en aquél momento previo a que la profesora de transformaciones McGonagall interrumpiera sus pensamientos –Discúlpame, Albus, tengo una extraña noticia para darte.

-¿China ataca Kamchatka?

-¿Qué?

-Nada, nada… Dígame ¿Qué noticia?

-Al parecer, con la llegada de Harry Potter, las lechuzas que llevan las cartas a los futuros alumnos de nuestra escuela se emocionaron mucho y creyeron que sería conveniente no dejar que los estudiantes extranjeros vengan a nuestra escuela.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó confundido sin entender

-Para no causar tanto revuelo…

-¿Cómo es posible que las lechuzas decidieran eso?

-Al parecer fue una legión de lechuzas rebeldes…

-Ya veo…- Se levanta de su asiento y se acerca hasta la ventana para ver a través de ella – ¿De qué países eran estos alumnos que nunca les llegaron sus cartas?

-De Estados Unidos y Argentina.

-¡Pamplinas! ¿Tenía que ser justo de esos dos países? ¿No podía ser Canadá y Suecia?

-¿Qué haremos ahora? – El director hace unos segundos de silencio, en los cuales medita la situación.

-Envíales sus cartas esta misma tarde.

* * *

Esa mañana parecía muy tranquila en Ohio, las clases transcurrían con normalidad, ningún profesor fue victima de bromas, era un día demasiado normal en la secundaria McKinley, pero, ignorando aquello, los chicos del Club Glee cantaban como era ya costumbre - Muy bien, chicos, desde el…- Se vio interrumpido el señor Schue, por el director Figgings que se hacía presente en el lugar.

- Disculpa la interrupción, Schue, pero necesito comunicarle algo a los chicos- Anunció Figgins

- Adelante.

- Chicos, necesito verlos mañana cuando finalicen las horas de clases en el auditorio

- ¿Pasó algo malo?- Preguntó Rachel y todos se voltearon para ver con una mirada asesina a Puck

- No se preocupe, señorita Berry, les aseguro que es algo bueno, y sorprenderá a más de uno… Me retiro así pueden seguir con su ensayo, hasta mañana.

Después de aquello, el Director, fue hasta su oficina con la decisión de hacer cuatro llamadas, que no tenían que ver con alumnos de su escuela. Discó el primer número, una voz arrogante lo atendió desde el otro lado, continuó con el segundo número y esta vez lo atendió una voz de un hombre amable, el tercero fue un sociable muchacho, y para el cuarto número, lo atendió una simpática voz femenina. Les comunicó la situación, los vería a todos al día siguiente.

Al otro día, cuando terminaron las horas de clases uno a uno, cada grupo familiar se sentaba en los asientos del auditorio, intrigados, se saludan y se preguntaban unos a otros qué ocurría y de repente, las cosas se pusieron tensas: Jesse entraba al auditorio con sus arrogantes padres, las expresiones de desprecio en sus caras eran evidentes

-¿Qué carajo hacés acá?- Gritó Puck, al tiempo que él y sus compañeros del coro se levantaban de sus asientos mirándolo de manera desafiante

-¡Noah!- Dijo su madre aterrorizada, él, simplemente la ignoró. Jesse se rió y sus padres simplemente miraron al joven con el mo-hawk con repulsión.

-No te preocupes, muchas ganas de estar acá no tengo, simplemente recibí un comunicado de su director…- La familia Saint James se sentó, un poco apartada de las demás

En medio de ese clima de tensión llegó Kurt, con su uniforme de Dalton y corrió a darle un gran abrazo a su amiga Mercedes

-¿Qué hacés acá?- Replicó ella, separándose extrañada

-Figgins me llamó, y dijo que quería que venga, supuse que era algo de mi nueva escuela, pero ahora que veo a Jesse… me da la sensación que se trata de algo más- Burt y Carole que llegaron detrás de él se sentaron juntos, muy extrañados.

Al rato llegó Blaine y con un tímido 'Hola', se sentó junto a su familia. Por último, llegó Sunshine, quien imitó a Blaine bajo a las curiosas miradas de los chicos de New Directions, todos se miraban intrigados e incluso, algunos, se miraban con rencor, había un silencio que parecía que en cualquier momento estallaría en una fuerte discusión contra el protagonista de Vocal Adrenaline, pero hubo un sonoro 'crack' en el que todos dieron un respiro, y se dieron cuenta que Figgins había aparecido en el medio del escenario.

-Buenas tardes, algunos tal vez estén sorprendidos, otros tal vez no- Una soberbia sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Jesse y Mike soltó un 'WOW' muy evidente- Es un tema muy complicado de abordar… Empecemos por el principio, como bien se diría- Hizo una pausa de unos segundos para preparar lo que iba a decir a continuación -Todos los adolescentes en esta sala son magos- Una mezcla de risas y susurros llenaron el lugar.

-Oh, por favor ¿Qué te fumaste, Figgins?- Dijo Santana con una expresión indignada y cruzada de brazos, no podía creer que el director la estuviera haciendo perder tiempo en el que podría estar convenciendo a algún chico que la invitara a comer a Bredstix en esa locura.

Pero nadie le hacía caso a la Cheerio, muchos confundidos, muchos con cara de culpable, otros miraban con reproche a sus padres, quienes con vergüenza no se atrevían a mirarlos. Figgins soltó un suspiro pesado, a pesar de que se esperaba dicha situación, apuntó su garganta con una varita, y dijo –¡Sonorus!- Su voz se elevó por sobre los murmullos -Por favor, todos, cálmense -Murmuraron unos segundo más y miraron al frente -Yo sé que esto puede parecer disparatado, pero créanme ¡Esto es verdad!

-Sim claro, tan verdadero como los pechos de Santana- Dijo entre risas Mercedes

-Discúlpeme, Director Figgings- Lo interrumpió Rachel poniéndose de pié –Pero no puedo creerle, porque si yo fuera maga, ya lo sabría, mis padres me lo hubieran dicho- Con esto, sus padres se miraron y luego bajaron sus miradas con algo de pena, la chica notó esto y se volteó a verlos indignada -¡¿Es verdad?

-No sé de los padres de Rachel, pero estoy segura de que mi mamá nunca me ocultaría una cosa así…- Dijo muy seguro Finn, a pesar de que la idea de ser mago le parecía muy genial; su madre suspiro y pasó su mano sobre el hombro del chico con delicadeza para llamarle la atención.

-De hecho, Finn, es cierto…

-¡¿Qué?

-Me siento terrible por habértelo ocultado, pero cuando tu padre murió, sentí que debía guardar el secreto

-¡Mamá! ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que había más familias de magos en Ohio?

-¿Ya lo sabías, Puck?- Preguntó confundida Quinn.

-Puck no es el único, yo también lo sabía, de hecho mi papá siempre me enseña trucos nuevos- Irrumpió Kurt con un tono de voz tranquilo –Aunque mi mamá solía enseñarme más.

-Yo también lo sabía- Dijo Tina ante la extrañada y exagerada mirada de Mike, nerviosa se dedicó a explicarle –Siempre lo supe, pero mis padres no me dejan usar la magia- Hizo una pausa en la que miró a Figgings y bajó su tono de voz –Y mi tío es un vampiro.- De la nada se escuchó un órgano tétrico qué llamó la atención de todos.

-¿Están todos locos?- Preguntó Santana aún incrédula interrumpiendo el organo -¿Cómo pueden creerse semejante cosa?

- Santana, yo le creo- Dijo Quinn -De hecho así puedo explicar esto… -Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y cambió su color de cabello, ahora era rosa y enrulado, pero para arriba, como si un fuerte viento la hubiera dejado así y todos la miraron sin poder creer lo que estaban viendo –No podía encontrarle una explicación a esto –Miró a su madre con enfado por haberle ocultado aquello- Creí que era extraordinariamente anormal…

-Hija, lo siento, pero, queríamos que pusieras toda tu fé en Dios, no en ti misma y tu magia…

-¡Y yo hablo Pársel!- Comentó emocionada Brittany.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Sam

-No tengo idea, pero yo lo hablo.

-La lengua de las serpientes- Respondió Figgings mientras la rubia sonreía orgullosa.

-¿Lo sabías y nunca me lo dijiste?- Le preguntó dolido Artie.

-Creí que era normal, más que nada cuando ví a tu mamá volando en su escoba…- El chico miró totalmente sorprendido a su madre.

-Te lo íbamos a decir- Le dijo la mujer –Cuando cumplieras los 11 años, pero cuando tuviste el accidente, decidimos que lo mejor sería cuidarte como un chico normal…

-Ahora entiendo muchas cosas…- Se animó a hablar finalmente Sunshine.

-Yo también- Agregó Blaine –Siempre me sucedían cosas muy raras que no podía explicar.

-A mi me pasaba igual- Dijo Sam.

-Yo nunca pude entender como podía hacer levitar las cosas, así es como siempre preparaba los trajes que me tocaba hacer para nuestras presentaciones, es más rápido- Comentó orgullosa Mercedes.

-Cuando me asusté por lo de los vampiros, muchos pensaron que yo estaba loco, pero yo sé que los vampiros existen- Interrumpió FIggings con una sonrisa hacia Tina, quién se la devolvió con la cabeza un poco baja.

-Sí, de hecho, mi hermano es vampiro, fue convertido hace unos años por otro- Dijo el señor Cohen-Chang y Mike miró hacia su novia un tanto asustado

-Retomando, les cuento que el primero de Agosto, comenzaremos el entrenamiento avanzado, porque el primero de Septiembre se irán al Reino Unido

-¡¿Qué?- dijeron todos a unísono.

- "Oh, hell to the no!"- Replicó Mercedes.

- Oh, por favor, no sean ignorantes, debíamos haber recibido la carta de aceptación cuando teníamos 11, pero por un error, que el Ministerio nunca me quiso decir, no las recibimos- Dijo Jesse

- Así es, joven St. James, muchas gracias- Dijo el director- Como el muchacho dijo, el entrenamiento empieza en una semana, los que están informados acerca del mundo mágico, pueden retirarse- Dicho esto, Puck, Kurt, Tina, Brittany y Jesse hicieron lo encomendado, junto a sus familias.

- Muy bien, la situación es esta: por motivos que, hasta el momento, se desconocen, ustedes no recibieron la carta correspondiente, a su debido tiempo. Quiero que los padres que son magos, me digan quiénes son.

- Bueno, con eso tenemos un problema, porque ninguno de los dos somos magos.- Dijo uno de los padres de Rachel.- Su madre es la hechicera, y quería que supiera cuando cumpliese los once, o sea, cuando hubiese recibido la carta.- Los ojos de Rachel no podían estar más abiertos.

- El resto, me gustaría que ayuden a entrenar a sus hijos, cuando comience el entrenamiento, ¿Puede ser?-

-Claro que sí.- Dijeron los aludidos.

- Otro tema, es que deben ponerse al tanto de lo que ha pasado los últimos años en el Mundo Mágico, por eso, los que tengan información, les voy a pedir que se vayan así puedo explicar todo a los que no están familiarizados. Y expliquen en sus casas.- Y con esto, Finn, Quinn y Artie se retiraron luego de saludar a sus compañero, compartiendo las mismas miradas de confusión.

- Como ya habíamos comunicado, ustedes son magos. Así que creo que entienden por qué ocurrían cosas extrañas a su alrededor. Eso que hacían, o hacen, se llama magia accidental, y es cuando todavía no tienen la instrucción necesaria. ¿Alguna duda?

- Wow, esto es "Totally awesome", pero dónde podemos conseguir de esas, esas… ¿varitas?- Dijo Blaine aturdido.

- Sí, las varitas las van a conseguir cuando comience el entrenamiento, donde uno de los mejores fabricantes de varitas mágicas vendrá en persona y les hará una según cada persona.

- Ahora, bien, debo advertirles, como en todos lados, existe un lado bueno, y un lado malo…- Comenzó a explicar el Director.

Luego de terminar, concluyó: -Por lo tanto, los espero el 1° de agosto, a la misma hora en la que los convocamos hoy. El entrenamiento será de lunes a viernes, y no se suspenderá por nada. Muchas gracias, y espero verlos pronto.- Otro 'crack' y se esfumó.


	2. Ay, ay, ay, sorpresa, sorpresa: Parte 2

**Capítulo 2: Ay, ay, ay. Sorpresa, sorpresa: Parte 2**

Mientras el viento corría fríamente por las calles de la capital de Buenos Aires, una valiente lechuza se enfrentaba a él con un objetivo en la mente: Constitución. Era en aquél barrio del centro de la ciudad, donde una joven de 17 años despertaba con pesadez, otra mañana fría en la cual tenía que asistir a clases, sus días le parecían tan aburridos y monótonos que prácticamente se preparaba para ir a la escuela como si fuera una máquina; se lavó los dientes, la carita (con agua y jabón), se vistió, bajó a desayunar, sus padres se despidieron de ella y luego, decidió que era hora de emprender el largo viaje de dos cuadras hasta la escuela. Salió de su casa con desazón y con los ojos prácticamente en blanco del aburrimiento, pero se asustó terriblemente cuando pasó por al lado de su buzón y una lechuza salió volando a una velocidad increíble desde atrás de dicho objeto. Se quedó paralizada unos segundos, hasta que volvió en sí y curiosa, revisó el buzón, con miedo, quizás había un ratón o algo así, no era normal una lechuza ahí, ¿O, si? No tenía idea, nunca se puso a estudiar la fauna de Constitución, finalmente abrió su buzón y vio que lo único que había ahí era una carta "Qué raro…" pensó; sus padres tuvieron que haber revisado el buzón, pero se sorprendió aún más cuando vio a quién iba dirigida dicha carta, decía "Para: Zatana Zatara" esa carta era para ella. Miró para ambos lados sin entender bien, finalmente, recordó que se le hacía tarde para la escuela, por lo que guardó la carta en su mochila y salió corriendo.

Las clases siempre eran extraordinariamente aburridas para Zatana, lo que más la hacía feliz era el saber de que ese año era el último de esa tortura, estaba tan aburrida que lo único que le resultaba entretenido era tirarle papelitos al imbécil que odiaba de la clase, estaba tan dormido que ni se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero incluso eso se volvió aburrido, la idea de empujarlo por un barranco era mucho más divertida, no era bien aceptada por la sociedad y, aparentemente, era inmoral. Con su ideal de entretenimiento arruinado por esa sociedad ortiva, recordó la carta que recibió aquella mañana; la buscó en su mochila y cuando la encontró la inspeccionó cuidadosamente, era una carta extraña, más teniendo en cuenta que en estos días mandar cartas está totalmente "out", sin más, la abrió y lo que leyó a cualquiera de sus compañeros le hubiera parecido una locura increíble, pero para ella tenía sentido, la carta decía que había sido admitida para ir a Hogwarts, y que ella era una bruja, cosa que siempre sospechó, y ahora, todo tenía sentido, estaba tan emocionada, por fin su vida podría dar ese cambio radical que estaba necesitando, nada, NADA, podía arruinar ese momento -¡Chicos corran, la escuela se derrumba! – gritaba el preceptor que se hacía presente y todos sus compañeros salían corriendo, pero nada podría arruinar aquel momento, el techo del aula se caía a pedazos pero ella seguía ahí leyendo la carta por quinta vez con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… Hasta que la escuela se derrumbó por completo y quedó bajo escombros. Aún así, ella no estaba lastimada, una fuerza invisible la había protegido.

Esa tarde Zatana volvió a su casa con la misma sonrisa que tenía mientras leía la carta, solo que ahora estaba llena de polvo, pero no le interesaba, fue hasta su cuarto evitando pasar cerca de sus padres, que ya habían vuelto del trabajo. Una vez en su habitación, cerró la puerta con llave y se puso a armar una valija, por suerte tenía unos buenos pesos ahorrados, no podía decirles nada de la carta a sus padres, porque, de hecho, Zatana, en realidad era adoptada, por lo cual era evidente que no había heredado la magia de ellos y no la entenderían, pero aquella carrera que se había mandado hasta su cuarto no había pasado desapercibida por sus padres, al contrario, les había llamado mucho la atención y ya estaban del otro lado de la puerta golpeando –Zatana- La llamaba su madre -¿Está todo bien?

-Si, ma, no te preocupes…

-¿Entonces por qué subiste corriendo?

-Es que me moría de ganas por ver… eh… mmm ¡Glee!

-¿Glee? ¿Qué es eso?

-Emmm…. Una ¿Película?

-Zatana, no mientas- Exigió con tono autoritario su padre –Abrí la puerta.

-¡No!- Grito metiendo rápidamente lo que tenía a mano en su valija.

-Abrí la puerta- Repitió el hombre golpeando.

-Lo siento, pero es que no van a entender.

-Dios mío, Zatana, somos tus padres ¿Cómo no te vamos a entender?- Decía la mujer entre risas -¿Qué? ¿Te llegó una carta que dice que te aceptan en una escuela de magos y que vos sos una bruja?- Ambos estallaron en risas y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la chica abriéndola con la valija ya lista.

-Si- Respondió tímidamente y sus padres volvieron a estallar en risas, ignorándolos con algo de pena pasó a través de ellos para ir escaleras abajo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Preguntó su padre volviendo al tono autoritario.

-Ustedes no entienden…- Dijo volteándose a verlos- Por eso me voy ahora que estamos a poco de Agosto y voy a recibir un entrenamiento por los años perdidos que no asistí a Hogwarts…

-Hija mía… ¡Te estás drogando!- Exclamó la mujer entre lágrimas, la chica solo suspiró y giró sus ojos cansada, se volteó y siguió su camino.

-¡Zatana volvé a tu cuarto!- Le gritó el hombre cansado.

-¡NO!- Le gritó ella el cuádruple de fuerte, tanto fue así que la casa explotó, al parecer, la chica tenía mucha magia contenida, aprovechó el momento de confusión para salir corriendo con el destino de algún hotel bien en el centro de Buenos Aires.

* * *

Pasó cada día del invierno de su onceavo cumpleaños sentado frente a la ventana pacientemente, esperando ver una lechuza con ese sobre en las patas… pero no llegó. Él sabía que era mago, más de una vez habían sucedido cosas a su alrededor, que sus padres habían descripto como magia accidental, algo que les sucede a todos los niños magos. Estaba triste, decepcionado. Sus padres escribieron al Colegio, al Ministerio, a todos lados, pero la respuesta nunca era clara. Así que los padres de Nazareno, le compraron su primera varita y se dedicaron a enseñarle ellos mismos. Después de todo, el Ministerio no podía controlar si él hacía magia o no. Así, que tuvo una adolescencia algo particular, era un hechicero que vivía en un mundo muggle, porque además de estudiar magia en casa, iba a un colegio de muggles, y tenía amigos muggles (y también enemigos muggles, a quienes siempre les sucedían cosas extrañas). Cada año esperaba la carta perdida, pero con el paso del tiempo, fue desapareciendo.

Llegó el invierno en qué cumplió 17 años, el año en que él estaría egresando de Hogwarts. Una mañana como cualquier otra Nazareno se despertó por el ruido de una lechuza en su ventana, que llevaba un pesado sobre con letras color esmeralda en su pata. La carta de Hogwarts. Él la abrió y la leyó con una mezcla de emociones en su interior, no sabía que hacer. En ella explicaban que parte de los registros se habían traspapelado accidentalmente, y que por eso habían tardado 7 años en enviarle la invitación al colegio. Una hoja de más estaba adjunta, era una solicitud de presencia el 1° de agosto en la capital de Argentina, en el cual decía que recibiría entrenamiento. No entendió para qué, porque supuestamente él sabía todo gracias a sus padres. Nazareno al principio creyó que era una broma, una mentira. Cuando les mostró la carta a sus padres, estos le aseguraron que era auténtica, idéntica a la que ellos habían recibido. No pudo olvidar el resentimiento y la tristeza que había llevado durante tantos años por no poder ir a Hogwarts. Y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, sentía que ya había aprendido mucho más en su casa, pero su familia lo convenció de que no tenía nada que perder y mucho más por aprender aún. Entonces accedió, pero no sin preguntarse como le explicaría a "C" por qué dejaría la escuela y se iría todos los años a otro lugar, ni sin tampoco pensar que lo extrañaría.

* * *

Con el frío habitual de la ciudad de Tandil, una chica de muy baja estatura se enfrentaba a él junto con el viento invernal; los cancanes de lana de su uniforme del colegio no eran suficientes a pesar de estar usando polera, camisa, corbata, jumper, suéter, bufanda y blazer. De por sí, era friolenta, así que es inimaginable lo que sufría el frío, aún, cuando eran sólo diez cuadras para llegar a su casa. Escuchando música desde su celular se pasaba un poco más rápido, pero aún así…

Llegó a su casa con los cachetes colorados, saludó a sus padres, de palabra, nomás, y fue hasta su habitación para dejar la pesada mochila y sacarse la bufanda y guantes. Abrió la puerta de su placard para saludar a Alberta, su gata negra de pelo largo, quien le maulló con reproche y entreabrió sus ojos amarillos, al estar durmiendo plácidamente entre las camisas colgadas de su dueña. Ya se estaba yendo, cuando encontró un sobre con letras verde esmeralda que rezaban su nombre. Lo abrió, una de las hojas informaba que había sido aceptada en una Escuela de… ¿Magia? No lo podía creer, no podía ser posible, su corazón se aceleró mucho, las manos le temblaban y transpiraban, a pesar del frío. Fue tambaleándose hasta el comedor, y su hermana, que iba hacia ella, para su habitación le dice:

- ¿Sos boluda? ¿Por qué caminás- ¿Y eso?

- Che, miren lo que estaba arriba de mi cama. Algún pelotudo se hizo el gracioso y me mandó esta carta.

- No es ningún chiste.- Dijo su mamá

Bel, esperando una risa de parte de su padre, se vio decepcionada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es?- Se quedó seria su hermana menor. Seguramente pensaba que había ocurrido una tragedia. Fue a su habitación a llevar su mochila (no se volvían juntas del coelgio). Al rato volvió con el mismo sobre, desde su habitación.- Che, a mi también me llegó uno.

- Nunca se los dijimos pero, yo soy hechicera, y ustedes también.

Tentadas de la risa, las hermanas no aguantaron y se echaron a reír.

- Ay, mamá, dejate de joder- Dijo Bel.

- Ah, ¿No me creés? Bueno.- Sacó una varita, la agitó, y la comida apareció en sus fuentes.

Sus ojos estaban fuera de sus órbitas.

- Como se habrán fijado, ahí dice que fueron aceptadas en un colegio de Magia y Hechicería, deberían haber recibido su carta cuando cumplieran 11, pero…

- Este país de mierda, siempre todo mal.

- No, porque las cartas vienen de Inglaterra y…

- Seguro no las mandaron porque nos tienen bronca por lo de Malvinas.

- ¿Te podés callar?- Replicó su madre. – Supuestamente fueron "lechuzas rebeldes" lo que hizo que no llegaran. Pero este año vas a irte para donde enseñan-

- Pará, ¿Yo no voy?- Dijo Rocío.

- No, no vas.

- Ah, loco, ¿Por qué yo no voy?

- No contestés así- Dijo su padre.

Los miró, desafiante.

-Porque si tu hermana va a ir a las 16, vos también, además tendrías que hacer unos años más de colegio acá.

- Bueno, está bien.

- Belén, almorzá y después andá a hacerte la valija, que el primero de agosto vamos apra Buenos Aires, porque tenés entrenamiento por un mes.

- Bueno.

- Y más vale que empieces a hacer la valija, porque la noche anterior vas a estar hecha una loca porque no la hiciste.

- Bueno.- Esbozó una enorme sonrisa que no entraba prácticamente en su cara.

- Podés llevar mascota, pero a Alberta no te la llevás-

- Sí, ya sé, me imagino, ¿me pueden comprar un gato?

- Sí, eso te íbamos a decir.

- Ahora, otra cosa, ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste?

- Porque pensamos que ustedes no iban a ser como yo, y por una cosa o por otra se nos fue pasando el tiempo, y al llegar su cumpleaños número once, no pasó nada. Así que lo mantuvimos en secreto.

- Ah, los copados les decían a ustedes. Che, Rocío.

- ¿Qué?

- Comé por puta.

Todo iba bien, cuando Belén se puso a pensar qué excusa les pondría a sus amigos, pero principalmente a su mejor amigo, con el que siempre habían compartido todo, probablemente, más tarde la convenciera a su madre que haga un poco de magia frente a él para convencerlo que era cierto.

* * *

Durante una fresca seminoche de viernes, mientras los pisos resonaban al son de las chapas de sus zapatos, el timbre sonó. Fue inexplicable como Macarena fue capaz de escucharlo pero de inmediato el movimiento cesó para dar lugar a un simple grito:

- ¡MAMÁ!

- ¿Qué, nena?- se escuchó una voz aun más chillona que la anterior proveniente del piso de arriba –

-Atendé, eso pasa, estoy ensayando y una estrella como yo no puede interrumpir sus ritmos de ensayo –

- Deciles a quien sea que te refieras como estrella que ahora estoy ocupada y que si llega a ser el repartidor con tus zapatos profesionales mejor que te decidas a abrir la puerta.

- Aggghhhhhh –se escuchó, mientras Macarena se decidía a apagar el reproductor y encaminarse hacia el portón.

- Mas te vale que sea importante- murmuró hacia adentro a medida que separaba la puerta de su marco y dejaba al descubierto la figura de la persona detrás de ella.

Una mujer definitivamente mayor y vestida de pies a cabeza con un vestido sumamente anticuado y suntuoso color verde esmeralda le dirigió la palabra:

- Busco a la señorita Macarena Muñoz

- Ella misma en persona - respondió con tono arrogante semiflexionando una rodilla y extendiendo un brazo en alto.

- Vengo con un comunicado dirigido hacia usted, procedente de la es…

- Sí, sí, sí. Desde Francia con mis hermosos zapatos de baile profesionales – Interrumpió bruscamente a medida que rebajaba de arriba abajo, a la que pronto se enteraría resultara ser una bruja. – Realmente la calidad de los mensajeros es cada vez mayor y deplorable, ese uniforme, ¡Por dios! ¿De dónde lo sacaron? ¿Del siglo XV?

- Discúlpeme señorita, pero usted me esta faltando el resp-

- Sí, sí, sí. ¿Dónde firmo? – Sin anticipación alguna se dispuso a sacar de su bolsillo una lapicera- cuídelo mucho, algún día valer...

El momento justo en que la lapicera asomó por sobre la tela la anciana frente de ella adoptó una oposición firme y concentrada y simplemente gesticuló:

-Expelliarmus – la lapicera salió volando de entre los dedos de Macarena – Paso seguido continuó articulando: – Accio – y, del aire, la birome se dirigió en línea recta hacia las manos de la del vestido esmeralda.

- ¡A la mierda! - se escuchó gritar a macarena – ¿Y eso qué fue?

- Empecemos desde cero, mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall, y vengo en nombre de Albus Dumbledore- se presentó formalmente la bruja, doblándose en lo que fue una mínima reverencia – y vengo formalmente a pedirle disculpas por la sumamente atrasada entrega de su carta –

¿Mc-qué?, ¿Alambre?, ¿Carta? - Macarena no podía estar mas desconcertada en esos momentos-Ah, ya entendí, la encomienda decís, ¿no? Está bien que la esperaba hace una semana, pero tampoco tenían que enviar a alguien a pedir disculpas personalm –

- No, es que no me entiende, vengo en nombre del mundo mágico para entregarle su carta de ingreso a la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería – Respondió harta de ser interrumpida.

- Si, cómo no y Celine Dion hace play-back con mi voz, pero nadie lo sabe. No sé que te tomaste antes de venir, pero dejame mis zapatos, y listo- Se acercó a la bruja y comenzó a buscar alrededor –Ahí están – Se dispuso a abalanzarse sobre la espalda de la maga.

- ¡Niñita insolente! - gritó al mismo tiempo que colocaba la mano nuevamente en su bolsillo y sacaba la varita – A mí, no me tocás.

- Un destello de luz salió antes de que se escuchara cualquier frase– PETRIFICUS TOTALUS - Dijo finalmente – Con esa sí que te callás.

Inmediatamente la madre, producto de tremendo espectáculo ocurrido abajo descendió prácticamente levitando las escaleras para encontrarse con la silueta de su hija completamente congelada y en su mirada una expresión de terror aguda. Ampliando el espectro de la imagen frente a sus ojos, reconoció a la figura de la mujer mayor que sostenía una varita con cara de satisfacción.

- Minerva, debí haberlo supuesto.

- Patricia, pasaron muchos años desde la última vez.

- 16 años, para aclarar

- Sí, ya lo sé.

- ¿Y puedo preguntar a qué viene el perrito faldero de Dumbledore a mí casa? ¿A qué ocasión se debe que hayas dejado petrificada a mi hija?

- Lo hice porque era necesario es igual de molesta que-

- ¿Qué quién? ¿Qué yo?, ¡Ay, Minerva!, ha pasado mucho tiempo y seguís con el mismo rencor, no es mi culpa que él no te haya elegido, ya bastante tuvo que soportar las repercusiones de casarse con una muggle – Las ultimas palabras soltaron un matiz de dolor sólo conocido por su interlocutora.

-De eso vengo a hablar, hubo un error.

- ¿Un error? Sí, claramente, fue un error el haber inmovilizado a mi hija, haceme el favor de romper el conjuro, por favor. –

- Que la haya inmovilizado, no significa que no pueda escuchar; lo que tengo que decir, la involucra a ella, y necesito que se quede callada por unos minutos – Cesó de hablar por unos segundos y retomo el discurso: – La razón por la que estoy aquí, es para entregarle a Macarena su carta de Aceptación en Hogwarts.

- ¿A Hogwarts?, pero esperamos esa carta por años y nunca llegó, no podés venir ahora y decirme esto, dimos por sentado que ella no tenia poder alguno. –

- Ya lo sé, pero hubo una serie de errores "administrativos" que en estos momentos me estoy encargado de resolver, tu hija es una de los nuestros. Ahora ya esta resuelto, uno menos por el día, debo irme a continuar entregando estas cartas – Colocó un sobre en las manos congeladas de Macarena y con un chasquido de los dedos una escoba voladora se poso a su lado – Dentro de un mes deberá viajar a la capital para realizar el curso de entrenamiento antes de partir a Hogwarts –montó su escoba y con dos golpecitos de pies se dispuso a salir volando. – Dicho y hecho. –

- Pero, Minerva, ella no sabe que su padre es mago, ¿Cómo le explico todo? Por dios, mujer, por lo menos hazme el favor de descongelarla, para que no la vean así los vecinos. –

- Hecho – se escuchó decir desde una figura que se desdibujaba en lo alto del cielo. –

Rápidamente recuperó el movimiento y el habla:

- ¿Papá es mago?

-Sí, hija, juro que puedo explicarlo todo.

- Si papa es mago, entonces yo soy bruja, con varita y todo ¿Sabés lo que significa eso?

- Ya sé, hija, no te enojes, se que es complic-

- Significa que voy a ser una superestrella con súper poderes, ¿A cuántas de esas viste en el mercado actual? ¡Por fin voy a ser famosa!, ¡ Hogwarts, be ready for me!


End file.
